


Waiting in the Quicksand

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill survives in Stan's mind and plans to get back at him and Ford. This is the phase one of his revenge.





	Waiting in the Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



The Pines brothers seemed to be finally at peace.

Captured in the hell hole that was Stanley's mind, Bill could only watch through Stan's eyes as he and Ford went through their daily routines, their movements full of lightness and ease that Bill hadn't seen in either man for years. Ford in particular carried himself with relief of someone who had been released from long-term captivity, enjoying the simple fact that he was alive.

Bill hated it.

Ford's new sense of freedom, however, was nothing compared to having to live right in the middle of Stan's intense happiness. The Shack that contained Stan's memories, grey and gloomy during Bill's first visit, was now full of color and light; Bill could swear that a happy little bossa nova tune was always playing in the background whenever he entered it. And everywhere he looked, there were glimpses of Ford, of Ford smiling, Ford laughing, Ford looking at something in contemplation, Ford explaining something with enthusiasm- it was just sickening. 

It would have all been much more infuriating if all these open, pitiful emotions didn't mean that Ford and Stan were also more vulnerable than ever, Stan especially; even though his memories had returned, his mind was still soft and tender after going through such an intense ordeal. All his defenses were down, making it easy for Bill to access his dreams and memories whenever he pleased. Having all the time in the world the way he did, Bill had visited them a lot, and now he was ready to make use of his findings.

Ford would have to wait a little longer, but it was time for Stan and Bill to get to know each other again.

*

Bill summoned Stan into the room where both of their lives were supposed to end.

Stan landed gracelessly on the floor, yanked out of some inane dream in which he was having a winning streak at a casino he knew only from losses in real life. Wearing a black suit, a finer version of his Mr. Mystery get-up, Stan rose quickly on his knees and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he caught the sight of Bill sitting in his armchair.

"You!"

"Me!" Bill smirked down at the old man, leaning comfortably against the plump arm of the chair. "Missed me?"

"Get the hell out of my chair." Stan was quick on his feet, but Bill had been planning this for a while now: one snap of his fingers and Stan was the one sitting on the chair, shackles clasping around his wrists and ankles to keep him still while Bill floated over to the opposite arm of the chair, landing down on it in order to lean against Stan's shoulder.

"That's not a way to treat your guests," he said, brushing a loose lock of hair behind Stan's ear. Stan hissed at him, struggling against his bindings; Bill laughed at the futility of it, adding: "Never pegged you for such a bad host, Stan."

"Gee, I wonder if that has something to do with me not wanting you here." Realizing he wasn't going anywhere, Stan ceased his struggles, frowning at Bill. "What do you want?"

"Me? Why, I want you to show something." Hopping over to sit on Stan's knee, Bill snapped his fingers.

The television turned itself on, showing Stan and Ford as they had been after Pine Tree and Shooting Star had left for home: sitting in the kitchen together, eating omelettes as they discussed their upcoming adventures at the sea, smiling and laughing. Stan on the television was enthusiastic, waving his hands around as he spoke, while Ford seemed to be content with listening to him, watching him silently with soft, tender eyes.

Stan's fists clenched. "Yes, we're eating," he said. "That's what humans do to survive."

"Playing dumb now, are you? Not a good look, Stan." With a tsk, Bill snapped his fingers again.

This time, their entire surroundings changed. They were in the forest, back when Stan had been found amnesiac by his family; only the kids and Question Mark were gone now, leaving Stan and Ford alone to change back into their own clothes. Before them, Stan had stripped down to his pants and was leaning down to take his boots off, while Ford was stealing glances at him, eyes roving over Stan's backside. Bill turned around on Stan's knee, just in time to see Stan look away, a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"What's the point?" Stan asked, in a voice that he probably didn't intend to sound so small. "That's an illusion. He didn't look at me like that."

"Exactly!" Confetti exploded into Stan's face, raining down on Bill as well. "But you _wished_ he did!"

Bill snapped his fingers once more, but this time their environment didn't change; instead it was Ford and Stan who changed, with Ford pinning Stan against a tree from his wrists as he thrust into Stan's mouth, while Stan was sitting down on the grass, moaning against the cock intruding his throat. The scene was happening in Stan's new line of sight, causing Stan to try to turn back to Bill, but Bill rose into the air then, pushing Stan's head back to face the rutting couple.

"See, Stan, I know your dirty secret!" Bill stretched his free hand downward, until he was touching Stan's crotch; his eye curved in a victorious smirk as he felt the shape of Stan's hard cock against his hand. "Even the memory gun couldn't wipe away your sick lust for your brother!"

As Ford pulled away from the other Stan, his cock still standing stiff, Bill stroked the actual Stan through his slacks, still holding his head in place as he asked:

"Now what do you think will happen if he finds out about that, hmm?"

"I think he'd still rather be rid of you," Stan hissed back, starting to struggle against his bindings again.

Beside them, the other Stan was now down on his hands and knees, his legs spread wide as Ford settled behind him, rubbing the head of his cock against Stan's snug, tight opening. Bill felt as actual Stan's cock jerked at the sight, saw him bite his lip to keep from moaning; it was all so easy that Bill wanted to scream with sheer delight.

"Sure he would! But do you really think he'd look at you the same way again?" Bill released Stan's head in order to use both of his own hands to unbutton Stan's coat and shirt, pulling both open to expose his stomach and chest. As Stan turned - slowly, Bill noticed - to face him, Bill grabbed Stan's large nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and pulled hard, drawing a cry out of Stan.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen." Continuing to toy with Stan's nipples with one hand, Bill increased the size of the other one until it was big enough to wrap around Stan's torso. Grabbing Stan from around his ribs, he squeezed; Stan gagged out loud, fists clenching again as he tried to struggle against Bill's grip.

"He will tell you it's fine and that everything's all right." Bill left Stan's nipples alone and used his free hand to yank Stan's slacks and boxers down, still squeezing him.

"But it will disturb him, Stanley, knowing you think of him that way." Bill released Stan, letting him breathe again. His hand returning to its normal size, he lowered himself between Stan's knees, grabbing his cock with both hands. Lacing his fingers around the firm length, he dragged them upward; the movement made Stan arch his back. 

"He will wonder if it's something that the memory gun did or if you've always been that way." Bill moved his hands up and down, jerking Stan off as Stan's thighs trembled on the each side of him, as Stan chewed on his lower lip to keep the sounds in. He was losing that battle fast, however, small whimpers escaping him at every stroke. 

"He will become cautious around you. Changing his clothes behind locked doors, not touching you anymore, that kind of stuff." Bill's voice was booming, inescapable. "He won't be able to stand you looking at him, Stan, thinking those thoughts about him."

"Shut up," Stan gritted out from between his teeth, trying to yank himself out of Bill's grip. The gesture was hilariously pointless, but Bill kept his laughter in.

"He will wonder just what has gone wrong with you, why you have become such a disgusting, filthy thing," he said instead, sliding his thumb over the slit on the tip of Stan's cock while cupping his sac with his other hand, fondling it with tenderness.

"Shut up!" Yet even as he protested, Stan was almost thrusting into his hand now, straining against him as Bill massaged the sponge-like head of his cock. It never ceased to amuse Bill, the insatiable sexuality of human beings. Even as Stan hated him, even as Stan was surely tormented by the idea of Ford staring at him with a look of utter loathing on his face, Stan's body couldn't help but love this.

Bill didn't know when he had started laughing, but then again he was always laughing in his mind.

"You know what? I just might."

With that, Bill transformed.

Having been in Ford's body for so many times, it wasn't difficult for Bill to imitate the physicality of Ford, even if he needed a moment to remember the exact details of the old, current Ford. With his new six-fingered hands, he grasped Stan's cock again, smiling up at the shocked man. Stan was looking at him with wide, saucer-like eyes, shaking his head slightly in disbelief; he almost seemed to be too stunned to breathe. Still smiling, Bill settled between Stan's legs again and leaned down, opening his new mouth.

"If you think-" A moan took over speech as Bill took Stan's cock in between Ford's lips, swallowing him as deep into his throat as he could. "-this is going to help your case, you're dead-" Another moan interrupted Stan as Bill tightened the muscles of his throat around his cock, squeezing him for a while before releasing him.

"Wrong?" Bill laughed with Ford's voice the as he pulled away, letting Stan's cock slip out of his mouth before giving its head a slow, lingering lick. "I don't think so."

And then he swallowed Stan again, time after time after time, the motion of the act so smooth it was easy to imagine his throat, _Ford's_ throat had been molded to accept Stan's exact shape in. This was how it had been in Ford's fantasies, too, fantasies that Bill had found when looking for things that hurt, fantasies so forbidden Ford had actively tried to forget them. Back then Bill hadn't cared too much, thinking there were more interesting things in Ford's mind. Now those forbidden thoughts, Stan's and Ford's both, would form Bill's gateway to freedom.

But not today. As Stan's cock twitched and released its load inside his mouth, Bill was sure to consume his essence, sure to look Stan in the eyes as he did so.

*

The next day, the light and colors of Stan's mind were distorted with doubt.

Bill knew there was a good chance that Stan would tell Ford about encountering him, but he also knew that the other contents of the dream would weigh more heavily in his mind, and he definitely wouldn't be bringing those up with Ford yet. As the day went on, his gamble turned out to be worth it as Stan said nothing, trying to dismiss his experience as a mere dream instead.

Part of Bill was a little annoyed by that, how easy it was for Stan to just ignore what had happened, but he reminded himself that this only served his purposes; this would hardly be the only dream Stan would have about Ford. Bill had a whole bunch of them ready for Stan, a merciless onslaught based on Stan's own fantasies and daydreams, each of them driving him more towards madness that he thought he had forgotten. They would keep on going until Stan was worn out, until his still healing mind started to crack again.

Bill would be ready for it.

Peace of the Pines brothers wasn't meant to last.


End file.
